Olaf und der Drache
Olaf und der Drache ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste * in Alt-Hrol'dan * Dämmerstern: in der Kaserne * in Hods und Gerdurs Haus in Flusswald * im Gasthaus Düsterwald in Kyneshain * in Morvunskar * Rifton: in der Fischerei * im Schönwetterhof * im Versteck des Verlorenen Messers * Windhelm: in Niranyes Haus * bei einem unmarkierten Schrein nordöstlich des Dämmergrabes Einsamkeit * in der Bardenakademie * im Blauen Palast * in Gut Stolzspitze * im Zwinkernden Skeever Weißlauf * in der Küche der Drachenfeste * in den Wohnquartieren von Jorrvaskr Inhalt Olaf und der Drache von Adonato Leotelli Eine der schillerndsten Legenden der Nord ist die Geschichte von Olaf Ein-Auge und Numinex. Vor langer Zeit, während der Ersten Ära, verwüstete ein furchterregender Drache namens Numinex ganz Himmelsrand. Der schreckliche Drache machte Dörfer dem Erdboden gleich, brannte Städte nieder und tötete zahllose Nord. Es schien, als könne keine Macht in Tamriel dem Monster Einhalt gebieten. Es war eine schwierige Zeit in Himmelrands Geschichte, da ein verbitterter Erbfolgekrieg zwischen den Fürstentümern herrschte. Die Jarl hätten vielleicht die Bestie besiegen können, wenn sie zusammengearbeitet hätten, aber gegenseitiges Vertrauen war damals Mangelware. Ein erfahrener Krieger namens Olaf meldete sich freiwillig und versprach, die Bestie zu besiegen. Laut manchen Quellen war er der Jarl von Weißlauf. Laut anderen Versionen der Legende versprach Olaf den Bewohnern von Weißlauf, dass er das Monster fangen würde, wenn sie ihn zum Jarl ernannten. Jedenfalls begab sich Olaf mit einer Handvoll seiner bewährtesten Krieger auf die Suche nach der Bestie und fand Numinex schließlich in seiner Drachenhöhle auf der Spitze des Berges Athor. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass dort ein epischer Kampf stattfand. Zuerst ging Olaf mit seiner Axt und seinem Schild auf den Drachen los. In manchen Versionen der Legende heißt es, dass sich Olaf und die Bestie tagelang mit Klinge und Klaue bekämpften, aber da sie ebenbürtige Gegner waren, konnte keiner der beiden die Oberhand gewinnen. Die meisten Quellen behaupten, dass Olaf seine Waffen schließlich zur Seite warf, vielleicht aus Frustration, weil sie absolut keine Wirkung auf den Drachen hatten. Um dem Ärger, der sich ihn ihm aufgestaut hatte, Luft zu machen, ließ Olaf einen schrecklichen Schrei los. Auch hier gehen die verschiedenen Versionen der Geschichte wieder auseinander. Viele Quellen behaupten, dass Olaf sich nicht darüber im Klaren war, dass er die Macht der Drachensprache besaß, während andere behaupten, dass er diese Gabe schon lange besessen hatte, aber sie erst in der kriegerischeren Auseinandersetzung mit dem Drachen erproben wollte. Eigentlich alle Versionen der Legende sind sich jedoch darüber einig, was als Nächstes geschah. Mithilfe der beeindruckenden Kräfte der Drachensprache lieferten sich Numinex und Olaf ein episches Schrei-Duell auf der Spitze des Berges Athor. Ihre Worte waren so gewaltig, dass sie angeblich den Stein zum Bersten brachten und den Himmel teilten. Schließlich brach Numinex aufgrund seiner Verletzungen und vor schierer Erschöpfung zusammen. Irgendwie - und dieses Detail wird verdächtigerweise in keiner Quelle erwähnt- schafft es Olaf, den Drachen den ganzen weiten Weg bis zur Hauptstadt von Weißlauf zu transportieren. Die Bewohner von Weißlauf waren gebührend von Olafs Geißel beeindruckt. Sie bauten einen großen Kerker aus Stein am hinteren Ende des Palastes, den sie in "Drachenfeste" umbenannten. Dieser riesige Kerker war bis zu dessen Tod Numinex' Gefängnis. Olaf selbst wurde schließlich Großkönig von Himmelsrand, was zum Ende des Erbfolgekrieges führte. Vermutlich hat ihn seine große Heldentat zum einzigen Anführer gemacht, auf den sich alle einigen konnten, und so herrschte wieder Frieden im Lande. Als Besucher von Himmelsrand finde ich diese Geschichte faszinierend und gleichzeitig höchst unterhaltsam. Sie ist eine der beliebtesten Legenden der Nord, und man kann leicht verstehen, warum dem so ist. Es ist eine Geschichte von überragendem Heldenmut, in der ein gewiefter und ehrwürdiger Nord gegen einen wahrlich Furcht einflössenden Gegner kämpft und siegreich aus dieser Schlacht hervorgeht, indem er in durch Schreien bezwingt. Diese Geschichte wäre nur noch typischer für die Nord gewesen, wenn Olaf Numinex beim Wetttrinken geschlagen hätte. Es gibt jedoch auch jene, die an der Wahrheit der Legende zweifeln. Der Barde Svaknir, der während Olafs Herrschaft lebte, schrieb und sang ein alliterierendes Lied, das Olafs Version der Ereignisse infrage stellte. Voller Zorn warf der Großkönig den aufsässigen Barden ins Gefängnis und zerstörte alle schriftlichen Kopien des Liedes. Wie gerne würde ich eine Kopie dieses Liedes in die Finger bekommen! Ich gebe zu, dass ich immens neugierig bin, welche Behauptungen Svaknir darüber aufstellte, wie Olaf Numinex wirklich besiegt hatte. Es sind nur wenige alte Bardentexte überliefert, die darauf eine Antwort geben könnten. Dieser Bücher behaupten, dass Numinex aufgrund seines extrem hohen Alters besonders übellaunig war. Diesen Schriften zufolge tyrannisierte der Drache in seinen letzten Lebensjahren das Land, bevor er auf die Spitze des Berges Athor flog, um dort in Frieden zu sterben. Als Olaf Numinex fand, war der Drache zu schwach, um sich zu wehren. Olaf und seine Männer konnten die Bestie mühelos einfangen, aber sie beschlossen, die Situation auszunutzen und eine heroische Geschichte zu erfinden. In diesem Zusammenhang ist es auch interessant, dass alle von Olafs Kriegern, die sagten, Augenzeugen des Schrei-Duells gewesen zu sein, während Olafs Herrschaft als Großkönig zu reichen Anführer gemacht wurden. Es ist jedoch genauso gut möglich, dass Svaknir einen Groll gegen Olaf hegte und dass sein skandalöses Lied ein Versuch war, den Ruf des Großkönigs zu schädigen. Leider werden wir das nie erfahren. Ich verlasse Euch nun, lieber Leser, mit dieser sanften Ermahnung: Ein guter Historiker muss objektiv bleiben und alle Sichtweisen berücksichtigen. Die Zeit tendiert dazu, unsere Darstellung der Ereignisse zu verzerren, daher gilt: Je näher man den Originalquellen kommen kann, umso besser! en:Olaf and the Dragon es:Olaf y el dragón fr:Olaf et le dragon ru:Олаф и Дракон Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher